


Proper

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Never Practical [6]
Category: Batman and Robin, Shazam (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in his mother’s household, he was taught one thing.  Moving to his father’s home, changed his view on many things.  Including the relationship between Alphas and Omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper

When he was young, he was taught that Alphas was the superior one. A high-level Alpha needed a high-level Omega to match. Alphas were pack leaders. Betas were not even on the radar; they were not special. Mother was an Alpha. Grandfather was an Alpha.

No one told him his father—Batman, Bruce Wayne—was an ordinary Beta. The Wayne household was far different than his mother’s household. At Mother’s house, Damian had everything catered to his whims, the best teachers, best clothes, the best weapons and the like. Being ten years old, he was already set on his Alpha superiority.

Then, he met Jason Todd, the second son, and Cassandra Cain, the first daughter. Both were Alphas. Both deferred to Batman, Bruce. Cassandra was only a low-level Alpha, but Jason was a high-level Alpha like Damian. But Jason had no problem with Bruce being ‘pack leader,’ except when the relationship between the two got too much. Jason believed everyone equal, just with different issues.

It was Jason who gave Damian his first lesson—do not talk down to Betas or Omegas in the household.

It was Stephanie Brown, Spoiler, fourth Robin and third Batgirl, who gave Damian his second lesson—this Golden Rule apparently, meaning to treat others outside of the household with respect and kindness if that is how you wanted to be treated.

Jason and Stephanie’s lessons hurt…a lot.

His third lesson was becoming friends with the Beta Colin, or Abuse.

By the time, Damian was introduced to Billy Batson, Damian was mostly well-behaved. Billy was seemingly a Beta, so was Captain Marvel, his alter-ego. Billy was very kind-hearted, but he was fierce and passionate.

At fourteen, Damian learned Billy’s darkest secret. Billy was an Omega, but managed to hide it from the world until a heat was sprung on him. Damian could not stop thinking about Billy, from then on. They were friends, he and Billy, they hung out with all their friends, but Damian always knew that Billy was kind of, sort of special to him. Rarely did people smile at him. He lived in a very grim home (save for Dick and Stephanie’s smiles). Billy was patient, but did not take Damian’s nonsense much.

He was sure that he was losing his mind.

Billy was only a low-level Omega, and passed as a Beta aside from his heat days. 

Billy was not someone that Damian imagined with himself.

Mother had not taken kindly to Damian and Billy’s relationship.

However, his Father had been thrilled at the prospect. So had the rest of his family.

Like his brothers and sisters’ relationships, Damian and Billy were not a typical Alpha-Omega relationship. Billy did not deal with Damian’s Alpha tendencies towards jealousy, possessiveness, and overprotectiveness. Billy did agree to let Damian mark his neck with love bites and to scare off unwanted flirtation and romantic advancements. Billy was far from a submissive Omega. Eventually they worked out a balance.

Damian never had to deal with so much compromise. But it was so worth it.

“Mother, really, is this necessary,” asked Damian, irritated. Since Mother and Father made peace and Mother stopped being a psychotic terrorist bent on world domination, Damian visited his Mother bi-yearly. Being twenty-three, he did think that he wanted to spend so much time away from his Billy (he was allowed to refer to Billy as his, so long as Billy could refer to Damian as his). Unfortunately with the visits, Damian was subjected to high-level female Omegas being thrown at him.

Mother, Talia al Ghul, had meant well, but Damian and Billy long since bonded and Damian had no intention of letting Billy go to anyone else. “Habibi, I am only thinking of the good in the long run. There has not been an Alpha-Omega baby from a same-sex couple in fifty years. How will you have children?”

Damian snorted, derisively. “It’s called adoption. We’re yet too young to be parents to any children.”

“But he’s so…”

Damian growled, in warning, to be wary of her words about his Billy.

Talia sighed. “Your father does seem to approve of this Batson boy. I just think that he’s not good enough for you.”

Damian shook his head. “But you do not see, Mother, he and I are just right for each other. If you wish, you may actually meet him so you can see for yourself.” Mother knew that Billy was Captain Marvel. She had many dealings with Black Adam, who knew about Billy (but didn’t really go around telling people unless there was something in it for him), and Sivana (who always tried out Billy as the Captain). Mother had only meet Captain Marvel, but never Billy. Damian took out his phone.

Mother pursed her lips into a frown. “Fine, call him.”

If Talia was impressed that Billy came in record time to their location, she did not betray it on her face.

Damian was greeted by a kiss on the cheek. It was a compromise. Billy was an affectionate person and did not care who saw it, but Damian was affectionate, he just did not like for other people to see it, so in front of friends, family and allies, the affection was to a minimum. In front of Father (and obviously Mother), kiss on cheek was a neutral action.

“My mother wanted to meet you,” said Damian.

Billy nodded. He walked to Talia, held out his hand. “Hello, ma’am, my name is Billy Batson. I believe that we never had the pleasure of formally meeting. Damian and I have been together six years.” Talia shook his hand.

“You once threw my father out a castle window that was thirty stories above a raging river,” said Talia. Damian tensed, ready to protect Billy.

Billy smiled. But Billy was showing all his shiny white teeth and Damian knew that meant danger from Billy. “When I was four, the League of Assassins kidnapped by twin sister, had her mind-wiped and put her in an orphanage far away from me, and aided Black Adam in covering up my parents’ murder.”

Talia was stunned to silence. No one save a few people ever spoke to her that way and lived to tell the tale.

Billy continued to speak, “Are you planning to take Damian from me? Because I would advise you not to do so, Ma’am.”

“Beloved,” said Damian, horrified. A moment of silence passed between the three in the room.

Then, Talia raised an eyebrow. She looked to Damian. “He is acceptable. Come, let’s eat lunch.” Talia started to the dining area. Damian took Billy’s hand.

“I suppose I passed some sort of weird assassin mama test,” asked Billy, ruefully.

“Thank you for coming here. She means well, you know,” said Damian. 

Billy chuckled. “So you tell me…She won’t poison me, right?”

Damian laughed. “No, not her style.” They walked hand-in-hand to have lunch with his mother.


End file.
